Abra os olhos
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Em um universo alternativo Shaka é um jovem advogado. Meticuloso, sistemático e que só pensa em trabalho... Chato. Pelo menos até conhecer uma misteriosa garota que vai lhe abrir os olhos para a vida. PRESENTE PARA AKANE KITTSUNE!
1. Prazer, Marjorie

**Abra os olhos**

Capítulo 1

Prazer, Majorie.

Sentou pesaroso no banco de pedras. Pôs sua maleta sobre a mesa. Olhou ao redor.

- Nossa... Que dia bonito... – comentou para si mesmo.

Suspirou profundamente e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços, em cima da pasta. Estava sem um pingo de coragem para começar com aquilo. Andava muito desanimado nos últimos dias. Aliás, nos últimos meses. Ou seria nos últimos tempos?

Mas assim que começava a pensar essas bobagens logo afastava a idéia da cabeça. Por que se sentiria assim? Era um jovem advogado, formou-se há pouco e já tem trabalhos incríveis no escritório com seu pai. O que mais podia querer?

Nem ele próprio sabia a resposta. E sempre que se questionava tentava ocupar sua mente com trabalho. Era o que ele melhor sabia fazer: trabalhar. Muito provavelmente por que sempre foi a única coisa que fez da vida. Além de estudar, claro.

- Ler processos em um banco de praça... Que ótimo dia para faxina no escritório! – exclamou.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Afrouxou a gravata, tirou o paletó e o pôs no encosto do banco. Abriu a pasta e pegou uma porção de documentos. Sem nenhuma vontade começou a passar os olhos pelas letras miúdas.

- 13ª Vara criminal... Ação contra Hattori Kido... Denúncia de homicídio culposo...

- Eeeeeee! – gritava e ria uma voz infantil e feminina ao longe. O advogado tentou não se desconcentrar.

- Hunf... Duas mortes... Dirigia embriagado hmmm... Advogado público o da família dos rapazes...

- Uhuuuuuuullllll! – gritou novamente a voz.

- Quer parar com esse barulho! – berrou o advogado.

A menina se calou imediatamente e abraçou um saquinho que segurava. Todos os pombos com os quais ela brincava voaram assustados com o grito do advogado.

SBLOSH

- Mas hein! Pombas malditas! Vão cagar em cima de outro!

A garota desatou a rir ao longe. O homem tirou um lenço e limpou seu ombro resmungando. Arrumou-se novamente e voltou a ler os documentos.

- Moço...? – disse uma vozinha angelical.

O rapaz baixou o papel e surpreendeu-se com que viu. Não era exatamente uma menina, e sim uma moça. E muito bonita por sinal. Tinha seus 18 ou 19 anos.

A garota riu da cara assustada que fez o rapaz, ela estava brincando com a sua voz. Em seguida sentou-se no banco ao lado e puxou assunto, agora com sua voz normal.

- E aí como que tá, tio?

- Hunf... Estou bem... E tentando trabalhar... – resmungou ele.

- Ahn... Quer farelo de pão? – ela lhe ofereceu o conteúdo do saquinho que segurava.

- Argh... Não, obrigado. – ele fez uma careta de nojo.

- Eu estava dando para as pombas, mas você as espantou... Se o senhor não quer então como eu!

E a menina abriu o saquinho e começou a comer.

- Ei! Não faça isso! – protestou o rapaz.

A menina gargalhou e lhe mostrou o conteúdo.

- São pipocas, bobo! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Afs! Você não tem vergonha de ficar importunando os outros não? Não devia estar na escola?

- Eu não, já estou de férias! Estamos em Dezembro, tio! E você, não tem vergonha?

- De quê?

- De desperdiçar uma tarde tão linda dessas no meio deste monte de papel chato?

O homem a olhou de soslaio.

- Não estou desperdiçando. Estou trabalhando, estamos em plena quarta-feira!

- Sim, eu sei... E você sabia que as idéias mais geniais e legais que a gente tem aparecem no meio de uma tarde ociosa de quarta-feira?

- Minha quarta-feira não está sendo ociosa... – respondeu ele secamente.

- Por isso você não idéia geniais e nem faz nada divertido!

O homem bufou irritado.

- Pare de me encher a paciência! Por que você... – ele então é interrompido pela garota, levando o dedo à boca, como se pedisse silêncio.

- Shiiiiu, shiu! Começamos mal!

- Ahn?

- Vamos tentar de novo... – a garota respira fundo e de súbito exibe um largo sorriso.

- Olá! Meu nome é Marjorie! E o seu?

O rapaz fica sem entender a situação.

- Ahn... Me chamo Shaka... – e timidamente estende a mão para ela.

- Prazer!

O rapaz finalmente repara na garota. Tinha um belo sorriso doce e angelical. A pele avermelhada, de queimado de sol, rosto com traços simples e bonitos. Cabelos pretos e curtinhos, virados para trás, davam a ela um ar de menina.

A aparência do rapaz também chamou atenção de Marjorie. Ela enxergou uma beleza em Shaka que a maioria das pessoas não enxerga. Ele é um rapaz tímido, introvertido, com um belo rosto escondido atrás de cabelos loiros que lhe tapam a face e de óculos de lentes grossas que lhe escondem os olhos azuis.

- Ei! Vamos tomar um sorvete? – sugeriu alegremente a jovem.

- Er... Não posso, tenho que terminar isso... – desculpou-se Shaka

- Nossa, que feio! Recusar o convite de uma moça! Tsc, tsc... Por isso não tem namorada!

- Ei! Você não sabe nada sobre mim... Como pode falar se tenho ou não?

A garota olhou-o de soslaio.

- E você tem?

- Er... Não...

- Então vem logo!

Marjorie enfiou os papéis de Shaka na pasta e fechou-a. Em Seguida saiu correndo com a pasta.

- Eeeeeee! Sorvete!

- Ei! Garota! Volte aqui! Tenho que trabalhar! Devolva minha pasta, droga!

Marjorie corre até o sorveteiro, sendo seguida por Shaka.

- Me vê dois de chocolate! – disse ela ao sorveteiro.

- Ei... ei...Espere pô! Não quero de chocolate! Tem de frutas?

- Ei, peça os seus! Os dois de chocolate são pra mim!

-Afs... Me vê um de morango...

O sorveteiro entrega os sorvetes ao advogado.

- Er... Marjorie? – Indaga-se Shaka. Ele olha ao redor e não vê ninguém.

- São três e cinqüenta, parceiro... – diz o sorveteiro.

- Sim, mas a garota... Ela...

O sorveteiro ficou a encará-lo.

-Ceeeerto...

- Er... Tudo bem, ela sumiu... Acontece, né? Ta aqui a grana! – E Shaka entregou-lhe o dinheiro.

Foi caminhando à procura da menina, mas não a via em parte nenhuma.

- Iuuuhuuuuu! – ouviu chamar – Aqui loirão!

Shaka virou-se e viu Marjorie sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

- Oras, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore! Não ta vendo?

- Claro que estou vendo... duh...

- Então vem sentar comigo! E traga os sorvetes! Nham nham!

Shaka foi até onde estava Marjorie e lhe entregou os dois sorvetes de chocolate. Coloca a pasta na grama e senta sobre ela.

O advogado recostou no tronco da árvore e se espreguiçou longamente. Respirou fundo e sentiu um gostoso ar campestre inundar seus pulmões. Sentiu-se mais leve, tranqüilo. E então se voltou ao sorvete. Estava delicioso. Saboreou cada pedaço como se fosse a primeira vez que tomava.

- Ei, há quanto tempo você não tomava sorvete? – perguntou Marjorie.

- Humm... Não sei, por quê? – respondeu Shaka.

- Sei lá! Me deu vontade perguntar... Você não parece ser o tipo que toma muito sorvete!

- Ué... Por quê?

- Não sei... Você me parece meio... Hmmm... Não sei!

- Como assim?

Shaka estranhou as palavras de Marjorie. Não que as outras coisas que ela falou fizeram muito sentido, mas desta vez tinha se superado.

- Ah Shaka, não sei explicar... Quando eu achar as palavras eu te conto!

Shaka ficou olhando-a sutilmente, enquanto ela devorava avidamente os sorvetes de forma angelical.

- Marjorie... Quantos anos você tem?

- Dixoituh...

- Ahn?

GLUMP

Marjorie terminou de engolir os sorvetes, limpou a boca nas mãos e então respondeu novamente.

- Dezoito!

- Ah sim... E você costuma vir sempre aqui? Digo, correr atrás de pombos e tomar sorvetes com estranhos?

- Mas você não é estranho... É bem normalzinho... Hmmm... Diria que normal até demais...

Shaka não compreendera muito bem

- Normal demais? E isso é ruim?

- Às vezes... Quantos anos você tem Shaka?

- Er... 23.

A garota se espanta.

- Cruzes! Sério!

- Por quê?

- Me pareceu bem mais velho...

- Posso saber por quê?

- Ah não sei... Acho que é isso que eu tava querendo dizer aquela hora. Você me parece muito velho. Tipo, é só um pouco mais velho que eu e já está aí todo atolado em trabalho... Acho que você precisa de um trato!

- Trato? – Shaka achou graça dessa vez – Pra quê?

- Para ficar mais divertido, sei lá!

- Se ser divertido é sair que nem louco atrás de pombos, não muito obrigado! – respondeu ele secamente.

Marjorie ficou sem jeito.

- Mas, er... Não tem nada de errado brincar na praça com pombos...

- Parece-me coisa de doido. Além de ser nojento...!

Marjorie muda bruscamente seu semblante, olhando Shaka de soslaio.

- Tudo bem que me chame de doida. Prefiro ser doida do que chata... Mas nojenta não!

- Afs! Você fica o dia todo sentando no chão, correndo nessa praça atrás de pombos. Esses bichos são nojentos!

- Melhor eles do que os ácaros!

- Ahn... Que ácaros? – indagou Shaka confuso.

- Esses que vivem no seu paletó, no seu pulmão, entrando e saindo do seu nariz, montando cidades no seu cabelo... É muito mais saudável sentar aqui no chão, respirar esse ar puro e correr atrás de pombos do que ficar trancafiado o dia inteiro em um escritório, respirando um ar viciado de ar-condicionado com filtro sujo, mexendo com papéis e mais papéis. Argh...

- Mas... er... ahn...

Shaka ficara sem jeito pra valer dessa vez. Mas logo recuperou sua pose quando o seu celular tocou.

- Alô... Pronto? Ótimo, estarei aí em um minuto... – e desligou. – Está muito bom o papo garotinha, mas vou ter que ir. Já terminaram a faxina e tenho muito que fazer.

- Hmmm... Que pena! Eu também gostei de conversar com você!

Shaka estranhou a doçura com que ainda foi tratado. Ou Marjorie ignorou sua ironia ou não a percebeu.

- Er... bem... Então, tchau!

O advogado levantou-se, pegou sua maleta e saiu.

Marjorie ficou a acenar sorridente para ele.

"Muito gente boa, só que ta precisando de um trato!" – pensou consigo mesma Marjorie.

"Cruzes, que garota louca!" – Pensou Shaka consigo mesmo.

Depois que o advogado sumiu no horizonte a garota se espreguiçou longamente. Depois olhou pelo caminho feito por Shaka e sorriu misteriosamente.

- Até amanhã, loirão...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**

" Ae pessoal essa fic eh bem light, comédiazinha com lição de moral e talz. Prometo alguns mistérios e um final supreendente. Quem gosta do Shaka vai adorar... Espero uheueheuheue! Esse é meu presente pra minha amiga secretaAkane Kittsunedo Pan Box! Feliz natal pra você e tudo de bom nesse próximo ano! Beijão do Pinguim!"


	2. Passeio

Capitulo 2

Passeio

Shaka estava debruçado sobre sua mesa, lendo os documentos sem a mínima vontade. Fazia a coisa mecanicamente até perceber que não estava se concentrando. Então se levantou e foi até o bebedouro. Enquanto tomava sua água reparou no ar condicionado.

- Será que limparam o filtro? – pensou alto.

- Como é que é? – indagou uma voz rouca e familiar.

O jovem advogado virou e reconheceu o senhor que falara com ele. Era um homem grande, um grosso bigode, sobrancelhas volumosas e com pouco cabelo. Fumava um charuto fedido e tinha um ar de rabugento. Era Dr. Armed, pai de Shaka.

- Nada pai, estava pensando alto.

- Ahn... E o caso Hattori? Já sabe como vai argumentar amanhã à tarde?

- Er... Mais ou menos, pai. Tem muitas coisas que não batem. O cara estava acima do limite permitido de velocidade, tinha levado nove multas só aquela noite e se negou a fazer o bafômetro. Tá na cara que ele estava bêbado quando atropelou os rapazes!

O velho Armed respirou fundo. Abaixou o olhar e depois voltou inflamado para o filho.

- E daí! Você vai chegar na frente do juiz e falar isso tudo? Esta é a parte que você tem que esconder, rapaz! Olha Shaka, não ouse fazer uma besteira! Te dei um caso moleza! Hattori Kido é filho do velho Mitsumasa, ele é podre de rico! O dono da Fundação Kido! Não vai ter dificuldade nenhuma! Não vá fazer cagada!

- Mas o cara atropelou três pessoas... Não é justo!

- Ei, ei! Vamos parar por aqui! Recapitule aqui comigo, garoto! Você é o advogado. O Mitsumasa está pagando uma fortuna para nossa firma defender aquele playboyzinho do seu filho. Vamos nos limitar ao nosso trabalho, ok? Vá lá e defenda o moleque! O juiz é que deve decidir se é justo ou não. Este é o trabalho dele, não o seu!

Shaka suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você tem razão. Meu trabalho não é dizer o que é justo...

Armed sorriu e deu mais uma tragada no charuto antes de abraçar o filho cabisbaixo.

- É isso mesmo filho! Vá lá e alegue problemas psiquiátricos. Vão mandar o cara para uma clínica, passa um mês e o liberam. Talvez não seja justo, mas o que podemos fazer? Vamos nos limitar a nosso trabalho e não nos meter em encrenca!

- Certo pai... Mas não sei...

- Olha filho... – Armed segurou Shaka com firmeza e olhou-o nos olhos – Muita coisa no mundo não está certa. Mas você não vai conseguir mudar tudo sozinho. Eu já me senti como você se sente agora. E acredite no seu velho pai: a melhor coisa a fazer é fazer apenas seu trabalho. Preocupe-se com você apenas... É triste, mas o mundo é assim, meu filho.

Shaka assentiu e pesaroso voltou para sua sala. Sentou-se e olhou a papelada vagamente. Suspirou profundamente e resolveu sair. Tomar um pouco de ar lhe faria bem.

- Ah... É tão bom respirar aqui dentro! Precisava relaxar mesmo! – disse Shaka sentado no banco de madeira. Olhava descontraidamente para a fonte de águas cristalinas do shopping center.

Foi então que viu, sentada na borda da fonte, uma silhueta familiar. Apressou-se em esconder o rosto. Tentou sair de fininho para não ser visto, mas não resistiu e voltou seu olhar para a garota. Era Marjorie.

A garota não parecia a mesma do dia anterior. Estava cabisbaixa, com um olhar triste perdido na água. Parecia chorar enquanto remexia a água da fonte de forma melancólica. Shaka sentiu-se afetado pela tristeza da garota, afinal algo de muito ruim deveria ter acontecido para alguém com tanta animação como Marjorie estar com um semblante tão deprimido.

- Ei... Marjorie. Está tudo bem? – disse Shaka aproximando-se cautelosamente.

A garota suspirou profundamente e virou-se para ele.

- Eu...

Imediatamente ilustrou um enorme sorriso na face.

- ... estou ótima! – e deu um peteleco na água espirrando em Shaka.

- Grrrr! Ô garota pentelha! /

- Iauhiahiahiuhaiuhaihaia XD

- Posso saber por que fez isso? – resmungou Shaka enquanto secava-se com seu lenço. – Achei que você estava triste... ¬¬"

- Uia! Achou mesmo? Quer dizer, você veio até aqui pra saber se estava tudo bem comigo?

- Er... é!

- Alas que legal! Então você se importa comigo! XD

- Er... É que bem, você parecia tão triste... O que aconteceu?

- Nada ué! Só queria que você viesse falar comigo! Me paga um sorvete?

- Afs... Eu tenho escolha?

- Claro que não!

- Duh... Não sei por que perguntei... U.u"

Marjorie agarrou o braço de Shaka e puxou-o até a sorveteria. Agora ela parecia a mesma garota incansavelmente radiante do outro dia.

- Er... Precisamos andar de braços dados?

- Ué, você tem namorada? É perigoso alguém nos ver juntos?

- Não... Mas é que sei lá... O que podem pensar?

- Oras, no máximo que a gente ta ficando! Que mal tem nisso lindo? – E Marjorie deu um beijo no rosto de Shaka, que corou imediatamente.

- Huiahuiaiuaiuha! Que lindinho você corado! XD – riu ela.

- Afs! Pare com isso, eu fico vermelho fácil. Ú.ù

- Eu sei! Por isso te deixei sem graça!

Marjorie mostrava grande satisfação em andar de braços dados com Shaka, enquanto ele sentia-se um pouco desconfortável. Mas aos poucos foi relaxando enquanto conversava. Sentiu-se bem em passear de braços dado com uma bela garota, algo que não fazia há muito tempo.

- Do que vai querer? – perguntou ele.

- Chocolate! Yeaaah!

- Nossa! Você gosta mesmo de chocolate ein! U.u

- Adoro! HAuhuAUHauAHAuhaUH! D

- ú.Ù

Intimidado com a cara de maníaca compulsiva de Marjorie Shaka apressa-se em pagar os sorvetes e achar um lugar para sentar. Enquanto ela deliciava-se com o seu sorvete Shaka ocupava-se mais em admirar a garota tão espontânea que tinha à sua frente.

- Qui voxê fax mexmu? – perguntou ela com a boca cheia de sorvete.

- Hein?

GLUMP

- Ugh...! Aaaah! Gelado! Gelado! Gelado! – a garota levantou e correu para buscar um copo de água. – Ãi... doeu meu dente...E minha cabeça... Nhai... T.T

- Você também é doida! Engoliu aquele pedação de sorvete de uma vez!

- Bleh... Bem, eu perguntei o que você faz!

- Ah, sou advogado!

Marjorie pula de volta para mesa. Animou-se no mesmo instante em que ouviu a profissão de Shaka.

- Que legal! Adoro essa profissão! Acho tão bacana defender os outros e talz!

O rapaz suspirou fundo.

- Eu também achava, mas as coisas não são bem assim...

- Como axim? – disse ela de boca cheia.

- Bem, nós não defendemos quem está certo. Defendemos quem está nos pagando. Não é nosso trabalho decidir pelo que é certo.

- Oras! Mas o trabalho de vocês é defender a justiça!

- Não... É defender o cliente.

- Mesmo sabendo que ele está errado?

- Sim...

Marjorie mostrou-se, pela primeira vez, realmente séria. Inflamou-se para falar, mordendo a colherzinha de plástico do sorvete.

- Você não pode defender alguém que sabe que está errado! É um absurdo!

Shaka mostrou-se pesaroso. Um dia ele já fora idealista como a garota, mas acabou por descobrir de forma bem dura que a vida não é como pensava.

- Mas é assim que funciona... Eu também pensava como você. Mas não fui eu quem bolou as regras. Há muito tempo as coisas funcionam assim e eu não posso mudar sozinho. O que quer que eu faça?

- Oras, não faça!

- Como assim?

- Se você não pode fazer nada para melhorar, ao menos não faça nada para piorar! São pessoas como você que tornam o mundo mais injusto, que promovem a impunidade! Afs! Não achava que você fosse assim!

- Mas... Mas eu não sou! Tento fazer meu trabalho!

- Que raio de trabalho é esse que se faz algo em que não se acredita?

- Menina, a vida não é feita de ideais!

- Pois devia ser! Se for pra viver defendendo algo em que não se acredita, é melhor não viver!

Marjorie levanta-se furiosa da mesa e aponta o dedo para Shaka. Tenta dizer algo, mas não sai nada senão um gemido de revolta. E então ela vai embora pisando duro e bufando de raiva. Mas em seguida volta e apanha seu sorvete que tinha deixado na mesa.

- Ham! Isto me pertence! E escuta aqui: Se a vida não é feita de ideais, é feita de quê? Afs! Você não sabe de nada! Grrr!

E finalmente a garota parte, desta vez definitivamente.

- Putz...

Shaka continuou na sorveteria, quieto, sozinho. De um instante para outro tudo que a garota tinha dito lhe pareceu fazer um sentido enorme. E então ele lembrou-se de seus sonhos, idéias, motivações e como perdeu tudo com o passar dos anos.

Como pôde perdê-los? Como pôde ter dado ouvidos ao discurso corrompido de seu pai?

E então Shaka sentiu as dores de suas escolhas. Levantou-se melacólico e fez o caminho de volta para o escritório. No caminho pensou em apagar tudo que tinha feito até agora e recomeçar do zero, resgatando seus ideais. Mas logo achou que era tarde demais...

- Não dá para voltar atrás... Se for para viver defendendo algo que não acredito, talvez não valha a pena minha vida... Talvez eu a tenha jogado fora... Acho que preciso... acabar logo com isso.

Respirou fundo. Levantou os olhos para o céu avermelhado do fim de tarde. E lamentou não poder ver o pôr-do-sol por causa dos prédios que tapavam o horizonte.

- Não é isso que eu acredito... Mas a audiência de Hattori Kido é amanhã. Então ainda mais uma vez terei que defender algo que não acredito...


	3. Banho de mar

CAPITULO 3

Banho de Mar

O silêncio reinou no tribunal. Todos olhavam para o advogado de defesa e esperavam suas palavras decisivas. Mas Shaka permaneceu em silêncio.

- A defesa pode começar. – repetiu o juiz.

- Só um momento, Meritíssimo... – pediu Shaka.

Todos se surpreenderam com as palavras do advogado. Inúmeras reações se processaram no tribunal. E Shaka ficou por um instante a examiná-las, indiferente à impaciência do juiz em relação à sua ousadia de interromper a audiência.

Seu pai fuzilava-o com o olhar furioso. Os parentes das vítimas desprezavam o advogado e vez ou outra lhe lançavam palavras de ofensa em sussurro. Hattori Kido assustou-se com o silêncio do advogado e lançava um olhar para seu pai pedindo por socorro. O advogado se manteve quieto e com a cabeça baixa até que o silêncio se tornou constrangedor. De súbito ergueu o olhar. Um olhar que não era o seu.

- Caham... – fez ele. Pegou uns papéis sobe a mesa e levantou-se pra articular – Senhores, senhoras e meritíssimo, sabem o que tenho nas mãos?

Todos os presentes se entreolham e cochicham uns com os outros.

- Eu... Acredito que seja a defesa do réu... – respondeu o juiz.

- É... Mas não é isso que eu quero dizer. Veja bem, o que é essa cena toda aqui montada? O senhor aí em cima, nós aqui embaixo, o pessoal ali atrás e tudo mais... Seria, teoricamente, a manifestação da justiça, certo? Eu, por acreditar no senhor Hattori Kido argumentaria a favor dele. Aquele senhor ali, por acreditar na família das vítimas argumentaria contra o réu. E no final o senhor aí decidiria quem está correto...

- Senhor Shaka, aonde quer chegar?

- Será que não entende? Não está certo. Não estou aqui por que acredito em Hattori Kido, estou por que ele nos pagou uma quantia enorme! Sabe o que tem nesses documentos? Sabe o que eu iria dizer? Pois bem... – Shaka folheou seus papéis e então começou a lê-los em voz alta. Seu tom ia elevando-se gradativamente. – Como o rapaz aqui já teve alguns problemas anteriores com a polícia, agressões e coisas do tipo, iria dizer que ele precisa de um acompanhamento psiquiátrico! E adivinhem só! Tenho até um médico lá fora aguardando para ser chamado como minha testemunha! E adivinhem se eu já não combinei algumas respostas com ele que vão levar o senhor, meritíssimo, e todos os presentes à conclusão de que o rapaz precisa de ajuda médica! E eu, o senhor e todo mundo aqui sabe que um argumento como esse é irrefutável! E o senhor também sabe que o Estado vai mandá-lo para uma clínica psiquiátrica e depois de seis meses, no máximo, vão soltar esse filinho de papai. E então teremos um assassino à solta nas ruas de nossa cidade, e o pior: disfarçado de garoto rico!

O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes no tribunal. Todos os presentes se entreolhavam desconcertados com a cena e em absoluto silêncio. Shaka respira fundo e retoma a calma.

- Então esta é sua argumentação? – pergunta o juiz.

Shaka dá um leve sorriso.

- É claro que não meritíssimo. Desconsidere tudo que eu disse. Minha argumentação começa apartir de agora. Meu trabalho é servir de instrumento para que a justiça se faça, e com essa papelada não vou conseguir isso. – e Shaka joga os papéis para cima e ignorando todo o burburinho dos presentes ele continua – Por mais que eu queira ver esse mauricinho apodrecendo na cadeia para pensar em todas as inconseqüências que ele já fez sabendo que o papai iria salvar sua pele... Bem, ainda assim não posso ser injusto. Ele não atropelou os jovens por querer, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ah, é claro... Ninguém tão podre de bêbado e drogado como ele estava podia saber o que estava fazendo. Baseado nisso, minha argumentação é que Hattori Kido deve ser preso por triplo homicídio culposo, uso de drogas e tudo o mais que o advogado de acusação apresentar. Se não me engano tem mais um sem número de infrações ao trânsito, agressões e coisas assim. Se que saber, um cara como esse não está nem aí para autoridades. Ele faz suas merdas e não se preocupa com as conseqüências por que sabe que por ser quem é a justiça não o atinge. Meritíssimo o faça enxergar que está errado, mostre-o que a justiça pode ser feita! É isso que eu acredito e por isso eu vivo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você tem idéia do que fez, rapaz? – berrava Armed.

Shaka continuava em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa depois do soco que levou de seu pai.

- Você... Por que Shaka? Nós perdemos milhares de euros! Meus sócios querem comer meu fígado! Te amaldiçoam até a oitava geração! Por que fez isso?

- Eu... Não acredito nele... Hattori Kido é um perigo para os outros...

- Moleque idiota! Você quem escolheu seguir esta profissão! Ninguém te falou que iria se realizar em todos os casos! Você está começando, tem que aceitar qualquer caso que aparecer! Eu mesmo já defendi muito ladrão assumido!

- Já defendeu pessoas em quem não acreditava?

- É claro! Não podemos fazer só coisas que acreditamos!

- Bem... Se você pensa assim pai... Sua vida não vale a pena. – E Shaka virou-se e partiu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Meu Deus! O que eu fiz! – berrava Shaka.

Ele estava sozinho em seu apartamento em uma crise de nervos. Não compreendia o que tinha acontecido com ele no tribunal, foi como se outra personalidade tivesse assumido o controle. E agora ele viu as conseqüências do que fez. Não conseguia se enxergar, não podia entender que tipo de transformação sofreu. Pela primeira vez fez algo espontaneamente, começou sem saber como terminaria. Não fora algo mecânico, metódico, planejado. E por isso mesmo o assustou tanto.

Decidiu então que precisaria de um pouco de ar fresco. A maresia lhe faria bem. E então desceu para dar uma caminhada no calçadão da praia, em frente ao prédio.

Caminhava tranquilamente e respirava profundamente a brisa marítima. Resolveu acender um cigarro para se acalmar. Fazia meses que não fumava, mas resolver recomeçar naquele dia. Colocou o cigarro na boca e pegou o isqueiro, mas por distração deixou-o cair. Abaixou-se para pegar e quando se levantou...

- Ah! – saltou para trás assustado – De onde você veio?

Marjorie estava parada à sua frente sorrindo-lhe.

- Oras... Da praia. Estava caminhando na areia e te vi ao longe.

- Ahn... – e Shaka acendeu o cigarro e tragou. Em seguida olhou para Marjorie. – Hmmm...

- Que foi? o.o – perguntou ela.

- Não vai falar nada? ¬¬"

- Sobre...? o.O

- Sobre eu estar fumando. Não vem com o papo de saúde e blábláblá? ¬¬"

- Eu não! Você não me pareceu um fumante. Se está fumando talvez esteja bem estressado ou sei lá... Se isso te acalma, vá em frente! XD

Shaka sorriu para ela.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – sugeriu a garota. – Aposto que vai te relaxar mais ainda!

- Agora? A água está um gelo! u.u

- Está nada! À noite sempre é mais quentinho!

- Não vou!

- Vamos!

- Não, pô!

- Por favor!

- Não!

- Ah... por favorzinho!

- Pô garota! Já falei que não! Você não tem mãe?

- Que que é que tem minha mãe ae cumpádi? ¬¬" – disse uma voz grave.

Então surge um homem enorme e mal encarado da sombra de um beco.

- Hehehe... Estou falando com a menina...

- Que menina? – indagou o homem cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

- Ahn... Ô.ô ""

Um vento soprou na rua carregando uma folha de papel. Só estavam o homem e Shaka ali.

- Er... Acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que há trinta segundos tinha uma garota aqui comigo? ú.Ù "

- Não.

SOC!

Shaka saiu cambaleando pelo calçadão depois do murro que levou do homem bem no meio do rosto. Seus óculos se partiram em dois.

- Nossa! Que aconteceu Shakinha? – perguntou a menina, surgindo das areias da praia.

- Tomei uma porrada daquele brutamontes!

- Que brutamontes? O.o

- Já deve ter ido embora... Ai... Essa doeu...

- E por que não revidou? ù.ú

- Por que ele tinha sete vezes meu tamanho! Afs! Você só me mete em encrenca garota!

Marjorie abaixou a cabeça ressentida.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida... – lamentou ela.

- Não é bem assim Marjorie... É que... ú.ù

- Chuif... Então... – de súbito a garota se virou sorridente e apanhou Shaka no colo – Então vamos tomar banho de mar!

- Mas hein! Me largue!

Marjorie saiu correndo pela praia carregando Shaka no colo, que se impressionou com a força da garota.

- Caramba garota! Come muito feijão hein?

- Que nada! Você que é magrelinho! XD

- u.u"

TCHIBUM

- Ah! Por que você fez isso… Uia! Não é que a água é quentinha mesmo?

Marjorie jogou Shaka na água e pulou logo em seguida. Emergiu cuspindo água para cima.

- Não falei? À noite a água é sempre mais quentinha! XD

- É desta vez você teve razão!

- Como assim? Eu sempre tenho razão! Toma essa! – E Marjorie deu um peteleco na água espirrando em Shaka, que revidou com outro golpe de água.

E por um bom tempo os dois ficaram brincando no mar, jogando água um no outro e rindo à toa. Como crianças preocupadas apenas em brincar, se divertir e aproveitar o presente. E depois de brincarem na água correram para areia, derrubavam-se, rolavam, e corriam um atrás do outro. E riam, riam muito.

- Ai... cansei... – exclamou Marjorie caindo na areia. – Olha... Anjos de areia!

- Ahn?

Marjorie deitou na areia e começou a abrir e fecha os braços e pernas, desenhando na areia figuras de anjos.

- Faz assim ó... Não parecem anjinhos?

- Huauhuahuahua! Parecem sim! XD – concordou Shaka.

Fez-se um silêncio e os dois se olharam. Shaka sentia-se feliz na companhia de Marjorie, divertia-se com ela. E agora, sob a luz fraca do luar, é que percebeu o quão linda ela é.

E Marjorie, por sua vez, pôde notar agora o belo par de olhos azuis de Shaka e quanta graça ele exibe ao sorrir.

- Posso dormir com você? – perguntou Marjorie

- Ahn! O.o

- No seu apartamento, digo... Se tiver um quarto sobrando, claro! É que eu moro longe sabe...

- Tudo bem, eu te levo! – prontificou-se Shaka.

- Não! É muito longe, está tarde, se não der tudo bem, eu pego um táxi!

- Que isso! Não precisa não... Pode ficar sim, tem um quarto sobrando, moro sozinho mesmo! Amanhã de manhã eu te levo, tudo bem então?

- Ta ótimo! XD

Então os dois foram até o prédio, logo do outro lado da rua.

Atravessaram um grande e luxuoso hall até o elevador. Subiram até o sexto andar e quando saíram deram direto na sala de estar do apartamento.

- Uau! Um apartamento por andar? Chique né? – Admirou-se Marjorie.

- Que isso... – respondeu Shaka modesto – Quer tomar um banho? – ofereceu ele – vou arrumar um pijama meu para te emprestar, tudo bem?

- Sem problemas! – respondeu ela sorridente, ainda admirando o luxuoso apartamento.

Shaka esperou na sala enquanto Marjorie tomava seu banho e se trocava no quarto de hóspedes. Tomava um copo de uísque e admirava um quadro recém adquirido que fazia companhia à decoração em estilo indiano do apartamento. O quadro mostrava duas árvores de folhavas rosadas e um homem meditando entre elas. Shaka adorava aquela obra.

Em alguns instantes a garota surgiu trajando um pijama enorme para ela.

- Acho que ficou um pouco grande hehehe... – observou Shaka.

- Pois é... Mas é bom que é confortável. Ei, aquelas lingeries que estavam na cama eram para eu usar né?

- Sim, claro! Eram de uma namorada minha... Ela esqueceu aqui e acabei lembrando delas... Serviram?

- Como se fossem minhas! – sorriu ela. Em seguida sentou no sofá, ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas.

- O que vai fazer amanhã? – perguntou ela.

- Nada de especial... Por quê?

- Ora essa! É véspera de natal! Não pensou em nada?

- Nem me lembrei... Talvez faça alguma coisa, um jantarzinho simples. Só pra mim mesmo... Meus pais viajaram essa noite, vão passar o natal fora. E você?

**- **Hmmm... Não vou fazer nada também... Moro sozinha sabe...

**- **Ei, Marjorie, quer passar comigo? Faço algo para a gente cear!

**- **Achei que não ia me convidar nunca! Claro que quero! XD

**- **Ótimo! XD

E os dois ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo. Riram descontraídos e beberam a vontade até perderem a noção das horas.

Shaka despertou subitamente em sua cama. Levantou-se e notou que estava com roupas secas. Caminhou até o quarto ao lado. Marjorie dormia encolhida na cama. O rapaz foi até ela e a cobriu com um edredom e depois acariciou seus cabelos. Olhou com ternura para ela e sentiu-se feliz por não passar mais tanto tempo sozinho. Sentiu-se mais seguro com ela ali.

Então ele deu um suave beijo nos lábios da garota e foi para seu quarto.

E logo adormeceu. Mais feliz do que nos outros dias...

_Continua..._


	4. Noite Feliz

CAPITULO 4

Noite Feliz

Antes do concurso de Miss Universo todas as belíssimas modelos esperavam ansiosamente pelo ídolo de todas elas. Um dos homens mais inteligentes e bonitos do mundo estava preste a vir fazer-lhes uma visita.

- Moças, ele chegou. – Assim que o staff disse, todas as mulheres enlouqueceram e dispararam a correr, atropelando o jovem funcionário, que se sentiu realizado por ser pisoteado por tantas pernas bonitas.

Todas elas correram desesperadas, trajando finíssimos biquínis, até o bar, onde o homem dos sonhos delas prometeu as encontrar. Chegaram ao bar e deliraram com a visão que tiveram. O ídolo das mulheres estava ali, impecável em seu terno justo sobre seu corpo musculoso, seus cabelos dourados caindo sobre sua face e seus óculos charmosos, concentrando-se sobre um livro de letras miúdas.

"Ai... como é inteligente!

"Tãããão culto..."

"E bonito..."

"E gostoso..." – Suspiravam as moças.

E então as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo reuniram-se em torno de dele, que, com toda a serenidade do mundo, pedia calma a elas.

- Calma, garotas, darei atenção a todas... – disse ele.

E elas:

- Shaka, ajude-nos a relaxar para o concurso?

- Shaka, passe creme em minhas pernas?

- Shaka, vamos fazer sexo selvagem a noite inteira?

- Hehehe... Claro, meninas, claro... Tudo para vocês... – respondeu ele.

- Shaka...

- Sim, gracinha?

- ACOOOOOOOOOORDAAAA!

0.0"""""

Shaka levantou-se em sua cama assustado, com Marjorie pulando em cima dele. E, então, olhou para os lados procurando as lindas garotas que estavam com ele há pouco.

Ú.ù

Mas não havia mais ninguém a não ser Marjorie.

- Você estava sonhando? – perguntou ela.

- Erm... não, só estava... ahn...Afs! Xô! – e dá um peteleco que a derruba da cama.

- Ai! É que eu ouvi você falando sozinho, achei que...

- Achou errado! – gritou ele, indo para a cozinha.

Marjorie ficou ainda no quarto, rindo que nem louca da cena que presenciou.

Os dois tomaram um café da manhã. Shaka ainda tentando disfarçar sobre o sonho, que, na certa, ela percebera. Mas, ao invés da garota tirar sarro, ela tentou descontrair, falando sobre o que iriam fazer à noite.

Então ficou decidido que ele faria um jantar para os dois. Ele a deixaria em casa, iria para o escritório resolver uns problemas e à noite os dois se encontrariam em seu apartamento.

- Hmmm... É aqui que você mora? – perguntou Shaka, parando o carro em frente ao edifício.

- Aham!

O prédio não era nada do que ele esperava que fosse. Não tinha o menor aspecto de um lugar onde jovens moravam sozinhos, muito pelo contrário, tinha uma arquitetura clássica, uma fachada triste e sem graça.

E o estranho é que aquele lugar lhe pareceu terrivelmente familiar. Logo sentiu vontade de ir embora, havia, no fundo, um pouco de medo dali. E não conseguia explicar por que.

- Tem certeza que você mora aqui?

- Der... Claro que tenho certeza! Por quê?

- É que... – Ele queria entender por que alguém tão alegre quanto Marjorie moraria em um lugar tão triste como aquele. Mas seu desejo de sair logo dali era maior, então não questionou mais – Por nada, não.

- Então tá! Até a noite! XD

- Até!

Assim que ela entrou, ele saiu com o carro, mas em seguida freou abruptamente, cantando os pneus. Uma mulher surgira na sua frente.

- Ei, tá louca? – gritou.

A moça carregava vários pacotes empilhados uns sobre os outros, tapando-lhe a face. Quando o advogado gritou com ela, um rosto bonito surgiu do meio dos embrulhos. Sua expressão confusa parecia não entender o nervosismo do rapaz.

- Não tá me ouvindo? – gritou ele.

A moça puxou os fones de ouvidos que usava.

- Desculpe, não estava ouvindo! – respondeu ela. – O que houve?

- Grrr... Eu quase te atropelei!

- Oras... Então preste mais atenção...

- Afs! – Já tomado de raiva arranca com o carro sumindo rua abaixo.

- Gente, o cara não presta atenção e eu que levo a culpa? – ficou se questionando, a moça.

No carro, ficou a questionar seu comportamento. Não costumava ser tão ríspido assim com as pessoas como foi com aquela jovem. O que acontecera? Talvez fosse aquele lugar que, sem saber por que, lhe transmitia uma terrível angústia. Agora que já estava longe podia pensar com calma.

Aliás, como ele pôde gritar com uma mulher linda daquelas? Na hora não reparara, mas agora notou sua beleza. Alta, de pele alva, longos cabelos negros, lisos lhe caíam pelas costas, olhos puxados e belíssimos traços chineses. Até se parecia com uma das misses de seu sonho.

Xxx

O trabalho no escritório parecia excepcionalmente longo e enfadonho naquela tarde. Apenas Shaka estava no lugar. Debruçava-se sobre pilhas de papéis com letras miúdas e palavras enormes. A noite já vinha caindo e ele não via a hora de correr para casa, preparar o jantar. Tempos antes, preferia até passar o natal trabalhando a ficar sozinho em casa, remoendo a idéia de que está sozinho na vida. Mas agora a coisa lhe parecia diferente. Apegara-se na companhia de Marjorie com todas as suas forças. Ela tem sido sua única companhia e única esperança de se tornar alguém mais sociável.

Até conhecê-la, o jovem estava à beira de um colapso. Não suportava mais a solidão e tentava preenchê-la com trabalho. Muitas vezes sentia-se melhor sozinho trabalhando do que num lugar com muitas pessoas. Ele até tentava tornar-se mais sociável, freqüentando praças e shoppings, mas algo lhe acometia, um certo temor, e ele logo sacava sua pasta e voltava ao trabalho.

Mas agora estava diferente. Tudo o que queria era se livrar deste peso e ir para casa. Ver Marjorie.

E a garota chinesa.

- Hein? – exclamou ele, sozinho – Por que me lembrei da garota chinesa? o.O

Deixando isso pra lá, se apressou em terminar o que estava fazendo.

Finalmente! Guardou todas as coisas e correu para o mercado, antes que fechasse. Comprou um peru, algumas frutas típicas do natal e uma boa garrafa de vinho.

Correu para o prédio. Ainda tinha que preparar tudo. Mas eis que no elevador, uma surpresa.

- Ué... Você por aqui? – Perguntou Shaka.

A garota chinesa olhou-o atravessado.

- Sim, estou morando aqui agora. Você mora por aqui, apressadinho?

- Hunf... Moro. – ficou um minuto em silêncio – Olha, desculpe por hoje, mais cedo. Não prestei atenção. Foi minha culpa.

A jovem abriu um belo sorriso de contentamento.

- Que lindo! Com tanto homens grosseiros por aí, é difícil alguém se desculpar! Prazer, sou Wang Ming-Hua.

- O.o""

- Huahuahuahua... Todos fazem essa cara. Me chame de Ming. XD

- Tudo bem... Prazer, Shaka. Moro no sexto andar. Você é nova no edifício?

- Sim. Vim morar um tempo com meu avô. Conhece o senhor Dohko, do sétimo?

- Sim, claro! Um senhor muito simpático!

Como se o elevador andasse mais devagar, os dois puderam conversar um pouco mais. Uma agradável conversa que plantaria uma futura atração.

Enfim, em casa. Ou melhor, no apartamento.

Com os cabelos presos e usando um avental, Shaka estala os dedos em frente ao balcão da cozinha.

-Ok, tenho uma ceia para preparar! Mãos à obra! ù.ú

Xxx

DING DONG

Qual não foi a surpresa de Shaka ao abrir a porta e ver Marjorie produzida? Balbuciou na porta, admirando-a. Com um belo vestido preto, decotado, com o pescoço enfeitado por uma gargantilha brilhante, parecia com uma verdadeira mulher, e não com a menina que conheceu dias atrás.

- Oieeeee! – respondeu Marjorie, revelando ser ela mesma.

- Nossa... Está linda!

- Brigadinha!

Deu-se um breve silêncio, enquanto Shaka babava admirando a bela Marjorie diante dele.

- Er... Me chame pra entrar!

- Ahn? Ah, claro! Entre! Desculpa!

Recompondo-se, Shaka fez a menina entrar, embaraçado por ter fitado-a tão secamente. Ofereceu uma cadeira a Marjorie enquanto foi até cozinha. Olhou curiosa, através do vidro do forno.

- Vejamos... O pininho não subiu... Acho que tem que ficar mais um pouco...

Shaka voltou para sala enxugando a testa com os punhos e secando-os no avental.

- Daqui a pouco o peru fica pronto. Fique a vontade, vou tomar um banho e já...

Interrompeu-se subitamente, ao ver Marjorie sentada sobre a mesa da sala. Pernas cruzadas, revelando suas coxas bem torneadas através da fenda. Olhava-o de uma forma provocante e sedutora, mordiscando os lábios. Havia se transformado, nem de longe parecia a menina que conhecera dias atrás.

O rapaz silenciou-se boquiaberto, deixando os óculos escorregarem pelo fino nariz.

- Por que não se senta? – disse ela com voz suave, apontando com o pé uma cadeira ao seu lado – Fique você bem à vontade... Deixe tudo comigo...

- Eu... Hã... Tá! O.o – embaraçado, obedeceu à moça e sentou-se na cadeira, ficando de costas para ela.

Com delicadeza, Marjorie pousou as mãos sobre os ombros largos do rapaz, começando uma gostosa massagem.

- Relaxe e aproveite... – sussurrou ela, tirando os óculos deles com uma das mãos.

Enquanto Shaka deliciava-se com as mãos da garota, não percebia seu sorriso perverso. Uma de suas mãos escorregara para dentro da pequena bolsa preta que trouxera, enquanto a outra mão inclinava para trás a cabeça do jovem. Puxou um objeto metálico da bolsa. Pontiagudo. Cortante. Uma longa tesoura. Alisou seus longos cabelos louros. E avançou a tesoura em direção ao pescoço alvo e desprotegido.

Xx

No andar de cima Ming levantou de supetão da mesa, assustada com um grito que ouviu.

- Nossa... Grito de homem...

- O que foi minha netinha? – disse um velho senhor vindo da cozinha do apartamento carregando um pequeno prato de frutas.

- Acho que o vizinho de baixo deu um grito...

- Grito? Quem gritou?

- O vizinho de baixo.

- Ah... O Shaka. O que tem ele?

- Ele... Afs... Esqueça vovô... – respondeu por fim Ming, suspirando.

Xx

Voltando à sexta casa. Ou melhor, sexto andar...

Shaka corria que nem louco de um lado para o outro pelo apartamento. Desesperava-se com feixes de cabelos dourados nas mãos. Marjorie, divertindo-se com a cena, cortara o cabelo de Shaka.

- Hahahaha! Para quieto! XD Vem cá, pra eu ajeitar o corte!

- Malvada! Por que cortou ele? Ú.ù – indagou com a voz chorosa Shaka, obedecendo-a e sentando novamente na cadeira.

- Oras! Você precisava de um corte novo! – Marjorie falava, enquanto habilidosamente cortava os cabelos de Shaka – Vou te dar um novo visual. Um corte daqueles modernosos, meio que bagunçado, sabe? Estilo new age e talz...

- Mas... Eu não sou modernoso! U.u" – falou indignado

- Claro que é! Só ainda não sabe! Vai fazer um grande sucesso! O outro corte escondia seu cabelo! E tire esses óculos!

Arrancando os óculos do rosto de Shaka, Marjorie continuou cortando seus cabelos, manejando com habilidade a tesoura. Parecia se divertir com a atividade, fazia com gosto e empenho.

- Tadãaa! – bradou ela finalmente, correndo em seguida e trazendo um espelho nas mãos.

Shaka admirou-se diante a imagem que surgiu no espelho. O cabelo estava curto, de forma irregular, moderna, como se propositalmente tivesse sido desajeitado. Mas a mudança foi muito além do cabelo. Seus traços finos se mostraram mais marcantes, evidentes. Seus olhos azuis mostraram-se muito mais intensos e penetrantes. E então o advogado recluso, que se escondia atrás de longos cabelos, sorriu sentindo o que jamais achou que sentiria: amor por si próprio. Adorara seu novo visual.

- Nossa... Fiquei tão...

- Lindo! – exclamou Marjorie, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e beijando longamente as bochechas.

- Hmmm... Que cheiro é esse? – questionou Shaka, ainda abraçado à Marjorie, que se soltou imediatamente.

- Ei! Ta falando do meu perfume? Saiba que... Putz! Fedeu mesmo! Eca!

- Meu peru! – Shaka levou a mão à cabeça apavorado.

- Quê! – Marjorie ruborizou.

Shaka correu para a cozinha, deixando a menina rindo baixinho na sala.

- Ah... A ave, claro... hihhihihi...

Xxx

Os dois olhavam curiosos para ave assada e agora destrinchada sobre a bandeja. Um cheiro ruim empestava toda a cozinha.

Passado um segundo, Marjorie olhou Shaka de soslaio, que por sua vez abateu-se com uma enorme gota de suor na testa.

- Ú.ù""

- Como você conseguiu isso, Sr. Shaka? ¬¬ - indagou a garota.

- Não sei... – respondeu ele, envergonhado, tocando os indicadores com as pontas destes dedos.

- Pelo amor de Buda! Não leu o pacote?

- Sim eu li, mas... Ei! Você é budista?

- Sim, sou! Você é? – perguntou ela, interessada.

- Não. Não tenho religião. Sou ateu.

- Ahn...

Seguiu-se um silêncio. Então Marjorie lembrou do peru e voltou a esbravejar:

- Shaka! Como pôs o peru pra assar sem tirar os miúdos de dentro?

- U.u"""" Desculpe!

- Tudo bem! XD

- Ahn? o.O

A garota abriu um grande sorriso e abraçando-o, beijou-lhe a testa.

- É até melhor! Vai se trocar! Vamos comer fora! E podemos ir à boate depois!

- Boate?

- Sim! Tem uma festa ótima hoje! Especial de Natal! XD

- Mas... Não gosto de boates... – tentou argumentar Shaka, sendo empurrado para o banheiro por Marjorie.

- Vai gostar! Acredite! Agora vai tomar um banho, está cheio de cabelos!

- u.u Meus cabelos! Lembrei que você os cortou! Aaaaaah! – comentou ressentido

BLAM!

Marjorie empurrou-o para o banheiro e bateu a porta.

Preguiçosamente, se jogou no sofá da sala. Atirada entre as grossas almofadas fitou curiosa o quadro do homem meditando entre duas árvores de folhas rosadas. Deixou pender a cabeça para trás e suspirou longamente.

- Está quase acabando...

XXX

- Hum! Que delíxia! – exclamou Marjorie de boca cheia.

Shaka e Marjorie estavam sentados na mesa de um pequeno bar comendo cachorros-quentes, ouvindo polca paraguaia de um grupo que tocava em uma apresentação especial de natal no bar.

De súbito Shaka deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- O que houve? o.O – indagou Marjorie

- Isso tudo! Eu e você aqui na noite de natal, comendo cachorro-quente, ouvindo polca paraguaia! XD

Então duas mulheres lindas passaram por eles em direção ao bar. Uma cutucou a outra, olharam para Shaka e riram, piscando para ele.

- O.O"""

Marjorie desatou a rir.

- E mulheres dão moral para você! XD Achou isso muito fantástico?

- Mas...eu...ahn... – Shaka encolheu-se na cadeira ruborizado.

- Um homem alto, loiro, de olhos azuis como você não devia se sentir impressionado.

Shaka estendeu a mão e segurou a de Marjorie delicadamente, trazendo-a para perto.

- Eu... Eu não quero saber das outras. Se você me achar bonito, estou satisfeito...

Marjorie engoliu seco o pedaço de cachorro-quente e corou-se toda, puxando rapidamente sua mão da de Shaka. Levantando-se sem jeito da cadeira, apressou-o.

- Erm... Vamos? Estamos perdendo a festa! Vamos curtir muito lá, não vamos? – disse ela, sorrindo novamente e piscando-lhe de forma charmosa.

Coçando a cabeça, ele não pôde entendê-la, mas não se preocupou. Teria uma nova chance na festa.

A caminho da boate Shaka animou-se e criou várias expectativas. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão disposto para sair e se divertir. E tinha certeza que se divertiria com Marjorie. Sempre estava rindo ao lado dela, sempre se sentia bem em sua companhia. E agora se dera conta que gostava dela. Que queria estar mais próximo, tocá-la de forma diferente, beijá-la. Agora ansiava por chegar lá e poder fazer isso tudo.

Como era bom sentir-se assim. Como uma nova pessoa. Muito melhor, mais animada. Agora de fato amava a vida, queria experimentá-la. Queria mesmo viver com intensidade. E tudo isso graças à bela Marjorie. E, por isso, gostava dela. Por isso, a queria mais do que como amiga.

Dentro do carro, pelas ruas da cidade os dois riam à vontade.

Sem dúvida este é o começo de uma noite muito feliz...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**

"_Desculpe a demora pessoal! E principalmente desculpe à Akane! Finalmente o novo capitulo desta fic! Aguardem que prometo não demorar tanto com o capítulo final!" _Pingüim.Aquariano


	5. Olhos Abertos

* * *

**Palavras do autor:**

"Eis que finalmente concluo mais etse trabalho! Desculpas para Akane e todos os leitores pela demora... Mas finalmente o desfecho! Espero que gostem do final, que vão se surpreender muito! Abraços a todos, boa leitura e comentem! Apresento-lhes o capítulo final de Abra os Olhos..."

* * *

Capítulo 5

Olhos Abertos

Os últimos raios de sol do dia invadiam o quarto através das cortinas brancas, pintando de dourado os dois corpos deitados na cama. Uma figura feminina, enrolada nos lençóis, ainda dormia preguiçosamente enquanto Shaka se espreguiçava recém desperto.

Sentia-se revigorado, e não podia deixar de estar com o típico sorriso dos amantes. Deixava a forte ducha quente massagear seu corpo enquanto perdia o olhar através da pequena janela no crepúsculo avermelhado. E lembrava-se dos eventos da noite anterior.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve em casa? – perguntou Shaka à Marjorie.

Os dois estavam encostados no veículo, estacionado na frente da boate. A rua estava fervilhando de carros, a festa acabara há pouco e os primeiros raios de sol vinham surgindo.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu pego um táxi! – respondeu ela sorridente. Mas não era seu sorriso costumeiro, havia algo mais triste ali, algo disfarçado pelo sorriso alegre.

- Está tudo bem? Quer dizer... Depois do que aconteceu lá...

- Claro que não bobo! – ela sorriu e lhe abraçou – Eu estou muito feliz por você! Juro por tudo que me é mais sagrado! Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.

Sentiu o pequeno e formoso corpo de Marjorie em seus braços, sua voz trêmula e chorosa ao seu ouvido. E quando a sentiu soluçar, derramando algumas lágrimas em seu ombro, arrependeu-se do que fez.

A garota soltou-se, mas ele segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e a olhou fundo nos olhos.

- Olha, desculpe pelo que aconteceu, eu não queria...

- Bobo! Não é por isso que estou chorando... Não quero que se arrependa do que fez... Quero que seja feliz, sério! O amor é isso... Querer o bem da outra pessoa! – respondeu ela, limpando as lágrimas e abrindo um sorriso com os lábios avermelhados.

Seus dedos finos correram a face de Shaka e então continuou.

- Eu não disse que ia dar um trato em você? Pois então! Aí está! Muito mais bonito, fazendo sucesso com as mulheres e, aposto, muito menos viciado em trabalho!

- Você tem razão! Sou muito melhor agora! Depois que conheci você muita coisa mudou, agora vejo a vida tão diferente! Quero aproveitá-la, viver intensamente e... E quero ter você também...

- Não poder me ter para sempre... Vai ter quem você escolheu. Alguém que possa realmente te amar como você merece.

- Mas... como assim?

- Olhe! – exclamou ela – Um táxi! – e fez sinal para o carro parar.

- Ei! Pare com isso, eu te levo!

- E atrapalhar seu fim de noite? Não mesmo!

E sorrindo abriu a porta de trás do carro e entrou. Antes que partisse abaixou o vidro para falar mais uma vez com Shaka, que se abaixou.

- Te amo, rapaz... – e beijou-lhe a testa – Cuide-se e aproveite a vida... Carpe dien...!

E então carro partiu, sumindo rua abaixo, rumo ao horizonte iluminado pelos primeiro raios de sol.

Quando se perdia em seu pensamentos, mãos femininas tocaram-lhe o braço.

- O que olha tanto, lindo? – perguntou uma voz doce.

E Shaka, sem se virar, ainda admirando a mais bela aurora que já vira, respondeu.

- Ver alguém que gosto muito ir... Um dia lhe apresento...

Saiu do banheiro ainda secando os cabelos.

Wang Ming-Hua espreguiçava-se em sua cama. Ainda nua, apenas os finos lençóis a cobriam. Com sorrisos marotos os dois trocam selinhos de bom dia. Shaka a envolveu em seus braços e deitou junto a ela, beijando carinhosamente seu rosto.

Estava satisfeito, imensamente feliz. Radiante de prazer esticava-se por debaixo dos lençóis, sentindo a maciez do linho e a delicadeza do toque de Ming. Sentia todo seu corpo pequeno e belo enquanto a tocava de leve, passeando com a ponta dos dedos por todo ele enquanto seus lábios brincavam com os dela.

Os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente e trocaram beijos de amor sob a luz amarelada do poente. E Shaka achou graça. Horas atrás jamais se imaginaria ali com Ming. Mas uma vez Marjorie o fez enxergar o que estava bem à sua frente, lhe abrira os olhos.

Os dois se viam embaraçados, um de frente para o outro, sentados no bar da boate. Minutos antes seus lábios se tocaram em um descuido enquanto dançavam uma música lenta que ainda tocava. Seguiram-se desconcertados pedidos de desculpas e acabaram por se sentarem no bar em um desconfortável silêncio. Marjorie olhava-o enquanto segurava com certa aflição a pequena bolsa. Shaka, sentindo um acréscimo de confiança inflou o peito e finalmente avançou. Sua boca visava os lábios da moça.

- Opa, opa! – disse ela, recuando e pondo o dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Aquilo na pista foi um acidente, certo? – disse ela categoricamente.

Shaka ruborizou-se até o último fio de cabelo e afundou no banco absolutamente envergonhado. Percebendo o efeito negativo de sua intervenção, ela tentou consertar. Segurou as mãos do rapaz e aproximou-se dele.

- Gosta de mim, Shaka?

- Muito! – respondeu ele, de imediato.

- Pois então... Também gosto muito de você. E muito! Até demais. Para falar a verdade eu te amo, sem exagero!

- Pois então, nada nos impede! Sinto o mesmo! – exclamou ele mais uma vez, avançando e sendo barrado por Marjorie novamente.

- Está confundindo. Você não sente o que acha que sente por mim. Não podemos ser um casal, fazer coisas de casal...

- Mas... Por quê? É você que eu quero!

- Não é! – exclamou de súbito Marjorie.

Por um momento Shaka assustou-se com a reação explosiva da garota, mas ela logo se recompôs e voltou à sua meiguice natural.

- Peraí... Desculpinha! Exagerei um pouquinho! Vou te explicar – começou ela gesticulando – Vamos imaginar que a gente possa medir o amor e a afinidade. E há uma escala para isso. Você começa conhecendo alguém, conversa com ela, gosta e talz... Então quando chega um certo nível há uma bifurcação nessa escala. Uma leva ao amor de casal, outra ao amor de amigos verdadeiros.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim. Nós somos grandes amigos! Não podemos ficar como você acha que quer...

- Como assim acho que quero? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Oras. Você não me quer como namorada! Vai por mim! – ela deu tapinhas em seu ombro – Não vamos insistir nisso por que vamos acabar nossa amizade, não é? Amores passam, amizades verdadeiras não... E não quer que isso que temos passe, não é?

- Erm... Não... – respondeu ele cabisbaixo.

- Ótimo! Vamos dançar!

A garota saltou de seu banco e puxou o rapaz para a pista de dança.

Shaka sentiu-se muito mal ao ouvir as palavras de Marjorie, mas logo a compreendeu. Entendeu que caso se envolvessem poderiam acabar se perdendo. E ele não queria perdê-la. Nunca.

Logo voltou a dançar desembaraçadamente. Animou-se. Sentiu-se feliz por tê-la a seu lado e conseguiu então enxergá-la como ela disse que o enxergava: Amigo tão somente. Então puderam dançar juntos, de corpo colado, indiferente aos olhares maliciosos dos demais. Para os dois, ali não havia malícia. Estavam apenas dançando a aproveitando a noite de natal...

À porta do elevador Shaka ouvia Ming despedir-se.

- Adorei cada minuto que passamos juntos... Juro! Foi muito especial! – dizia ela, com um sorriso sincero e meigo no rosto.

- Eu também... Engraçado como foi algo forte e rápido não é? Nos conhecemos ontem e sinto que somos íntimos de anos!

Os dois riram mais um pouco e conversaram. Beijaram-se e, prometendo se verem novamente, despediram-se enfim.

Atirado em seu sofá ficou sozinho, pensando em como pôde sentir algo tão intenso e em tão pouco tempo. E como seu sentimento por Marjorie mudara tão inesperadamente. Suas palavras penetraram fundo, fizeram-lhe realmente enxergar o que eles tinham era mais do que amor de amantes, era algo como amor de irmãos.

Então riu sozinho, lembrando-se de como os acontecimentos todos se encaixaram e culminaram em um desfecho feliz.

Lá estavam ele e Marjorie atirados sobre o sofá da boate, cansados de tanto dançar. Riam e falavam besteiras à toa, quando ela pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Assim que saiu uma bela figura conhecida sentou-se a seu lado.

- Você por aqui? – era Ming.

E apartir deste clichê romântico desenvolveu-se uma trama de afinidades que iria se estender até o presente momento, em que Shaka, sozinho pensava em quão louca fora sua noite de natal. Em quantas reviravoltas seu coração, seu sentimento e o rumo de sua vida deram.

Riu mais uma vez e sentiu saudades de Marjorie. Decidiu faze-la uma visita. Trocou-se e saiu de casa. As primeiras estrelas pontuavam o céu noturno por entre as nuvens de chuva que se aproximavam.

Cruzou as ruas da cidade com um sorriso nítido no rosto, ansioso por se encontrar com sua amiga novamente. Mas o sorriso foi se desfazendo, justo quando a chuva começava a cair e ele se aproximava do triste prédio onde morava a garota. Agora sentiu mais apreensão do que da outra vez, algo mais forte lhe invadia, deprimia-lhe. Uma aura ruim emanava daquele lugar. Algo que o entristeceu, que lhe deu um terrível pressentimento.

Mas o desejo de ver Marjorie era maior. E agora se preocupava, temia que algo lhe tivesse acontecido. Desceu do carro e correndo atravessou a rua sob a chuva. Subiu as rústicas escadas de madeira, fazendo-as ranger sob seus pés. Sentia a apreensão tomar conta, aflição por tocar a campainha e ver a porta se abrir para revelar o rosto sorridente da menina.

Tocou a primeira vez. Sem resposta apertou novamente. E de novo. E finalmente a porta se abriu, e Shaka pôde se aliviar por um instante.

Apenas por um instante.

- Pois não? – indagou uma senhora pela fresta da porta entreaberta.

Ainda arfando perguntou.

- Posso falar com Marjorie?

- Marjorie...? Não me lembro de nenhuma Marjorie... Ah sim! Como pude esquecer... Uma simpática menininha, cabelinho curto?

- Isso! – concordou afobado.

- Sinto muito rapaz... Os pais dela se mudaram daqui...

Sentiu seu mundo desabar.

- Mudaram? Como? Não é possível!

Sua cabeça girou em torno das palavras de Marjorie, de toda a confiança que depositara nela. Teria sido enganado? Ela não disse que morava com os pais, e muito menos que estava de mudança. Por quê mudou-se? Por que não o avisou?

E a senhora, notando o semblante atordoado de Shaka, convidou-o a entrar.

-Venha, meu jovem. Empresto-lhe uma toalha e você me conta o que está havendo, quem sabe posso te ajudar...

A senhora, já de idade avançada, com todos os cabelos brancos, mostrou-se disposta a ajudar o rapaz, servindo-lhe inclusive uma xícara de café.

- Obrigado – disse Shaka, segurando um porta-retratos com uma foto de Marjorie abraçada com a senhora, ambas sorrindo alegremente – Então a senhora a conhecia?

- Ah sim... Um amor de menina. Ela e os pais dela. Era muito amiga da família dela. Eram muito felizes. Minha filha mora aqui do lado, e quando se mudaram eu comprei o apartamento para ajudá-los...

- Passavam uma situação ruim?

- Ah sim, depois que a mulher morreu de câncer a família desestabilizou-se. O pai passou a beber, eles tinham um filho pequeno que sofreu muito com isso. Marjorie acabou por tomar a frente da situação... Então o pai sofreu um acidente grave de carro. Sentiu-se culpado pelo que aconteceu e mudou-se com o filho mais novo... Foi quando eu vim para cá...

Shaka ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Sentiu-se culpado por pensar que Marjorie o havia abandonado. Não sabia que ela tinha uma família precisando dela. Mas ainda assim não entendeu por que ela não confiou nele... Ele poderia ajudá-la! O que poderia ter acontecido para que ela mudasse tão subitamente? Estava confuso, e tudo que queria era vê-la ainda uma última vez...

- Não entendo... Por que ela nunca me disse isso? – lamentou ele.

- Ei... Conhecia ela? – indagou a senhora, parecendo estar chocada.

- Sim, nos tornamos grandes amigos...

- Quantos anos você tem rapaz?

- Vinte e três... Mas por quê a estranheza?

- Oras, se você a conheceu sabe do que estou falando... Como pôde ser amigo dela, se faz 15 anos que eu moro aqui?

- Como é que é? – exclamou pasmo – Está brincando comigo... Estive com ela ontem a noite!

O rosto da senhora se fechou em uma expressão claramente ofendida, e com o dedo em riste deu uma bronca em Shaka.

- Ei rapazinho, não admito esse tipo de brincadeira. Deve respeitar o nome dela!

- Mas do quê está falando?

- O acidente que mencionei... O pai dela estava dirigindo... Marjorie faleceu no acidente, quinze anos atrás!

Suas pupilas se dilataram e seus olhos fixaram o vazio. A cor de sua face sumiu. Sentiu sua cabeça girar.

- Rapaz... Você... Você estava falando a verdade? – indagou a senhora agora assustada.

As lágrimas escorriam abundantes pelo seu rosto de semblante revoltado. Sentia seu coração apertado, uma tristeza o invadia e lhe deixava arrasado e descrente em seu pensamento cético de todos esses anos. Tudo que acreditava foi-se como a água da chuva escoa pelos bueiros. Com velocidade ultrapassava os carros e cortava as ruas. A chuva agora torrencial castiga a cidade com a mesma intensidade que a tristeza castiga seu coração neste momento. Precisa de respostas, e depois que conversou com a senhora sabia onde encontra-las.

No banco do passageiro repousava uma foto de Marjorie, sorridente.

Passou pela porta do apartamento de seu pai como um trovão enfurecido chamando pelo velho homem.

- Pai! Quem foi Marjorie! – empunhava o retrato em mãos apontando para o velho Armed, sentado em sua poltrona segurando outra foto.

O rosto do homem levantou-se e fitou o filho. Seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas, chorava segurando um retrato da mesma jovem. Levantou-se e o abraçou o filho, soluçando em seu ombro.

Os ânimos se acalmaram um pouco. Os dois homens se viam frente a frente. Shaka ansiando por explicações. Armed, choroso, temeroso em dá-las. Mas o momento não podia ser adiado. Não mais...

- Hoje faz dezessete anos desde o acidente. Ela foi me buscar em um bar. O natal me lembra sua mãe... por isso passei essa noite fora, deprimido bebi tanto que não conseguia parar de pé. Eu discutia com ela no caminho. Ela exaltava-se, dizia que deveria tentar superar a dor, ser forte. E eu brigava com ela. Chovia muito... O acidente... – fechou os olhos com força e soluçou – Eu fiquei segurando-a no braço. Seu corpo miúdo, ensangüentado... Sob a chuva fiquei gritando, chorando... rezando para que minha filinha não fosse levada... Rezando para que sua irmã não morresse antes de mim. Para que ela pudesse ficar e cuidar de você, pois eu não conseguiria...

Então o velho homem não conseguiu mais falar. Desatou a chorar.

- Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me...

- Eu tinha uma irmã...? Por que nunca me contou?

- Perdoe-me Shaka! Você era muito apegado a ela. Ela cuidava de você, muito mais do que eu, que só me afundava em trabalho, tentando esquecer a dor pela perda de sua mãe. Ela te levava para passear, se divertia com você. Passavam horas no parque tomando sorvete. Você era feliz ao lado de sua irmã. Ela tinha apenas dezoito anos e já tomava conta de tudo. Ela te ajudou a superar a perda da mãe...

- ...

- E depois que Marjorie se foi... Não consegui mais cuidar de nada. Chorava silenciosamente ao ver você se transformar no tipo medíocre de pessoa que me tornei. Vazio, triste, tentando suprir a falta de alegria com trabalho... trabalho... Eu não queria isso para você... Juro que não. Quando você caiu em depressão depois do acidente, não consegui te cuidar. Levei aos médicos, dei-lhe remédios, tratamentos psiquiátricos... E com o tempo você acabou por esquecer. Para evitar a dor da lembrança, preferi não mencionar mais o nome dela...

Deixando as lágrimas rolarem, Shaka afundou o rosto nas mãos. Foi então que compreendeu por que ela se esforçava tanto para alegrá-lo, para fazê-lo feliz. Com ela ele não pensava em trabalho, sentia-se realmente bem. Ela lhe abrira os olhos para vida, lhe fez enxergar o quão bom pode ser aproveitar as coisas simples. Jogar fora suas preocupações por alguns momentos e simplesmente aproveitar.

Agora de fato entendeu o que sentia por ela. Um amor enorme, que por um momento o confundiu, mas que era amor de irmãos. Amor verdadeiro.

Foi então que finalmente compreendeu tudo!

Ela lhe ajudara! Salvara-lhe a vida. Livrara-lhe das tristezas...

E um riso choroso tomou conta de Shaka... O semblante triste acabou por se tornar um sorriso em meio às lágrimas. Levantando-se abraçou o pai.

Sabia o que devia fazer. Abrir os olhos de seu pai também. Faze-lo enxergar que há muito para se viver ainda. E assim o faria.

Passaram o resto da noite conversando, desfazendo as mágoas e desentendimentos, trocando confissões sinceras de amor. Jantaram juntos e passaram bons momentos entre pai e filho. E ao final da noite arrumou a cama de seu velho pai e o ajeitou confortavelmente, beijou-lhe a testa e desejou boa noite.

O velho Armed estava feliz novamente. Sabia que a tristeza da perda poderia ser superada.

E Shaka saiu para espairecer. Sob a chuva caminhou à esmo pelas ruas, e quando deu por si estava na praça onde conhecera Marjorie.

Lembrou-se de tudo que aprendeu com ela. Da transformação que ele lhe provocou. Da alegria que lhe passou.

Deitou na grama encharcada e abriu os braços, como se tentasse abraçar o céu. Podia sentir a presença dela em cada gota de chuva que tocava sua face. Ele ria à toa, ria para o céu, para as estrelas.

Com os braços abertos sob a chuva ria muito... Ria para sua irmã...

_Fim..._


End file.
